


Same time tomorrow

by roeenx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hate to Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mild Smut, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Harry Potter, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Top Harry, Trauma, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeenx/pseuds/roeenx
Summary: Harry goes back to hogwarts to complete his 7th year after breaking up with Ginny because he wants to feel home again. Little did he know he wasn't the only one who had that idea; Draco Malfoy convinced his parents to let him go back to school, hoping he could start all over again. After ignoring each other in the beginning, Draco starts to fall behind in defense against the dark arts, and the Professor instructs Harry to tutor him after school. Spending all that time together, both develop feelings that they never thought would be possible...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year, only to find an unpleasant surprise.

Harry's sitting in the train again, in the same spot he sat all those years before. It feels the same, the smell, the landscape outside the big, dusty windows and the sounds of owls screeching and laughs from other students. But at the same time, everything is different. The laughters sound distant, like they're from another world that Harry once was a part of. The landscape seems darker than usually, and the smell is burning in his head. But the worst thing was, that he was alone. Every year he's sat here with his best friends, who became family over time. But now? There was no Ron talking about his summer, there was no Hermione teasing him about it, there was no Hedwig sleeping on the seat next to him and there was no Ginny who could light the mood with her smile. Ginny. The thought of her hurt like the day he had to let her go. He could still feel her disappointed look, burned into his mind as he told her to leave. And she left. Harry thought that she would always come back to him. They were in love, after all. But she didn't. She left, and never came back. That's when he decided to go back to hogwarts. To go back to the place, that will never leave him. And even though it would never be the same after the battle, it will always be a safe haven, a place where he could heal.  
Harry felt hot tears rolling down his face and closed his eyes, soon feeling his mind drift off and falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
-  
  
Harry was woken up by the sound of a train whistle. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, confused by the bright lights and loud sounds coming from outside his compartment. The train must have stopped. A tired smile grew upon his face and he got up from his seat. Harry Potter was home.  
  
-  
  
A little later and he sat in the great hall, taking in the familiar place with all his senses. Every bad feeling he had had before seemed to vanish into the darkness outside the big windows, and even though they were not gone; they were problems for tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to feel okay. He's had a hard time ever since the battle, and even without Voldemort in his head, the nightmares didn't get any better. On the contrary, they just got worse. Dying had left its mark on him, and even if he never told anyone, Tom Riddles face still haunts him at night. But how could anyone ever know about that? He was Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived, the one who defeated the Dark Lord, twice. He had to stay strong. His strength was hope to other people, to everyone who lost something or someone in the great war against the death eaters. If he breaks down, they lose this hope. At least, that's what he tells himself, over and over again.  
Deep in his thoughts, Harry gazed around the great hall and looked out for familiar faces. His eyes drifted over the Slytherin table, not expecting to see anyone he was close with in the years before. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he almost choked on his pudding. In the last corner of the room, away from everyone else, sat someone he knew. He would recognize him everywhere. His face seemed paler and the bags under his eyes darker than ever before, but it was definitely him. He wasn't wearing his Hogwarts robes, but instead a black suit, similar to the one he wore on this same day some time ago, in their sixth year. Harry wasn't sure why he remembered this so vividly, maybe because it was the day that exact boy kicked him in the face and broke his nose. An unknown feeling burned in his chest, a mix of anger and… empathy? Ever since Narcissa Malfoy protected him from Voldemort, Harry started to feel sorry for her, and for her family. But right now, he couldn't handle to look at her son, the boy who had to sacrifice everything and, even though he survived, still carried the scars of the war he was forced to fight in. His feelings overtook, and Harry had to look away. He simply couldn't handle the memories that rushed his head when he looked at Draco Malfoy.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is forced to sit next to Draco in class, and the memories seem to eat him up from the inside.

The morning after Harry saw his old enemy again he woke up sweating and panting. He had another nightmare, but this time something had been different. This time, not only Voldemorts red eyes followed him, but he saw Dracos face, distorted in pain, screaming, crying - suffering. And the worst part; Harry felt bad for him, like he felt his pain. And maybe he did, a little. Both had fought in the same war, on different sides, but the pain was the same. They bled the same color, they both lost, in a way.   
After calming down, Harry stood up and looked around the empty room. None of his other roommates had decided to go back to Hogwarts, so he was living alone. The emptiness felt cold and lonely, since he was used to hearing Rons laughter, or Dean and Seamus making fun of each other, in an affectionate way. He even missed Nevilles loud snoring at night, but maybe not as much as the rest. Harry stood up from the bed and changed into his black hogwarts robes. With a last look into the dark room, he walked downstairs into the common room and went to eat something before he had Potion class in first period. 

-

Harry came in a little late, but Slughorn didn't seem to care. After all, he was Harry Potter, and his new professor liked him way more than Snape did. Unfortunately, the only seat that wasn't taken yet was in the very last row, right next to the very boy that Harry had seen in his nightmares earlier. Slughorn looked confused, and because Harry didn't want to disturb his lesson for too long, he sat down after hesitating for a second. The other boy noticed and looked over, just for a split second, but in that time he looked like he just experienced the same thing that Harry did when he saw him for the first time. His expression was a mixture of confusion, fear, disbelief, and suspicious interest. It said: 'What the f-ck are you doing here?'. No one else had noticed the moment the two boys just had, and Harry also decided to ignore it. But he couldn't help but think about the history they had, with each other. Draco always hated him. Well, after Harry had rejected him. In his first year, he had considered the Slytherin his arch-enemy, which seemed kind of stupid after everything that happened in the other years. In their sixth year, Harry was kind of obsessed with him; only because he thought that Malfoy was up to something, of course. And he was right, wasn't he? Draco betrayed everyone. The whole school, all his friends. He betrayed Harry. And even though he knew that Malfoy was forced into all of this, by his family and the other death eaters, Harry was still mad. It was Dracos fault that so many people were dead. Like Dumbledore... Deep in his thoughts, Harry only realised that the lesson had ended when the one he was just thinking about got up and quickly stormed out the classroom, leaving nothing but a faint smell of his cologne behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be updating this like once a week, so stay tuned! And I also wanted to thank all of you for the positive feedback on Chapter 1, it's really motivating reading nice comments or seing how many people have already liked my work, so a big thank you goes out to ya'll<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm publishing, and English isn't my first language haha, but I hope you enjoy this anyway! Every grammer/spelling mistake is intentional, of course XD


End file.
